A printing press, particularly a multi-color printing press, includes a plurality of printing units. Each printing unit prints an individual color image on a web of material, or the like, which is transferred through the printing units. The various printing units must be in register with each other so that the color image printed in the first unit is in register with the subsequent color images printed in the subsequent printing units. Various controls have been utilized for providing such registration control in a printing press.